fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream World
Kirby's Adventure 3D is a Kirby installment for the 3DS, produced by Fritez Franchise. It is also the 14th installment in the series. Like triditional Kirby games, most of the gameplay involves side-scrolled platforming. Some of the elements within the game are quite similar to Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and ''Kirby's Adventure. ''Other past installments are also refrenced as well. Story As always Kirby was napping in a lush field, with a large red Maxim Tomato by his side. King Dedede, on a path nearby was reading an ancient map that seemingly led to some kind of tresure. As he was reading and following the map's instructions he noticed Kirby's Maxim Tomato, picked it up and advanced (unbeknown that Kirby possesed the tomato). In his sleep Kirby reached for the tomato and woke up, shocked that it wasn't anywhere near him. Noticing King Dedede off in the distance Kirby assumes he took his tomato and pursuits after him. The two engage in a fight that fatefully leads them over to some ancient ruins. ''More coming soon... Gameplay Kirby's Adventure 3D is very traditional compared to many Kirby games. It is most similar to Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and most of it's elements revolve around crystals. Like ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''the platforming parts of the game are 2.5D, thus keeping the sidescrolling gameplay but adding a 3D format. Returning from ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards there are some turns in a path that the player and his/her attacks and projectiles scroll across. All playable characters can preform basic maneuvers like running, jumping sliding etc. Like all traditional games, Kirby makes another comeback again with his trademarked inhale ability. This enables him to draw in enemies or objects infront of him via his mouth and shoot them out as projectiles to attack. He can also swallow the enemies or objects thus removing them. However, if the player scrolls off an area where an enemy was defeated the enemy will appear there. If Kirby has something in his mouth and enters a door or touches a Warp Star he will keep that object when he appears in the next room. If Kirby has something in his mouth when he completes a stage then Kirby gains a piece of food, a Maxim Tomato or sometimes even 1up. Some enemies, when swallowed give Kirby a copy ability. Copy Abilities render Kirby unable to inhale but give him an array of attacks and projectiles to use instead. Normally the player can execute a basic attack with the A button but combining other buttons executes completely different attacks and maneuvers. These combinations can be viewed on the pause screen, each move even has a name. Some enemies don't give abilities or can't be swallowed at all. Of course the moves and copy ability itself depend on the object swallowed. All copy abilities will give Kirby a hat or an object to hold, some even alter his color. Abilities can be discarded at anytime, or if the player is hit by a forceful obstacle or attack. As a reticent from Kirby Super Star ''helpers return. Helpers are COM controlled enemies with an alternate palette. Instead of attacking the player, helpers attack other enemies and follow the player around. To create a helper Kirby must sacrifice his ability. The enemy the player recruits depends on the ability that was sacrificed. For example if the fire ability was sacrificed then the helper would be an enemy that wields the fire ability. Helpers also gain the exact movesets of the ability they where created with. When defeated helpers start to burn up and eventually explode, thus removing them. A Helper's ability can be taken back using the Normal Beam, this transforms them into an item that gives the ability that was sacrificed when swallowed. In multiplayer, helpers can also be taken over and controlled by another player. Three helpers can exist at a time. This was a feature that was cancelled in ''Kirby GCN ''along with the game itself. Not requiring a helper players can also play as Meta Knight, King Dedede or Candebelle in multiplayer modes. Each of them have their own abilities, advantages, disadvantages and movesets. Most of their attacks revolve around an ability such as Meta Knight to sword and King Dedede to hammer. Candebelle is unique with no attacks based on Kirby's abilities. Like all Kirby games items appear, each has a different function that gives an advantage to the player like restoring health, or giving the player an extra life. In each stage two Star Stamps can be found, collecting these stamps unlocks Subgames and other different modes. Shooting Shards also are very important items, not only providing a way to obtain extra lives but also enabling the collection of a Rainbow Treasure. In order to access Rainbow Resort all rainbow treasures must be collected, otherwise Rainbow Resort cannot be accessed until they are collected. Every level but Rainbow Resort contains a Rainbow Treasure. Instead of each being hidden in levels the player must obtain one by collecting a certain amount of Shooting Shards in each level, all Shooting Shards collected within the level's stages are combined. A new feature is added to the bottom screen called the Starstruck Machine, when it's joystick is touched and shaken around then Shooting Shards and other goodies fall from the upper right or left side of the screen. However obstacles like meteors, enemies and even Gordos also fall. The more shaken in one stage, the more obstacles will appear until there is only obstacles appearing when used. But this effect wears off when another stage is entered or the current stage is quit. Many enemies and obstacles appear mainly to damage the player, while some slow him down or push him backwards. When damaged a player will lose a certain amount of health, depending on the attack. When a player runs out of health or falls into a pit they lose a life and must restart from the room they entered last. If the player runs out of lives then a ''Game Over ''will be achived and the stage must be restarted with five lives to begin with. There are nine diverse levels each with a different theme, each one being more complex than the last. Levels act as a hub to acsess stages and challanges within it. There are seven stages in each level discluding one boss stage. Stages are where the main platforming takes place. When the boss is defeated in a level the next level opens up, completing all levels, collecting all Star Stamps and collecting the Rainbow Tresure are completely optional. In each level's lobby there are also ability rooms that provide copy abilities to use and practice with. Big Switches are hidden in three stages and when touched unlock a challange stage in the lobby. In terms of progressing to other stages and the next level is ahead. At the start of each level a stage opens up and the player must complete it. After completion the player obtains a Magical Key and must use it to open any locked door, thus making another stage playable. To open the boss stage three star switches must be pressed each one found at the end of a different stage, along with another Magical Key. Although, no information is given about which stages the three Star Switches are in. Bonus Game Main Hub Goal Game Modes Adventure Multiplayer Subgames The Arena The True Arena Music Theater Settings Characters Playable Supporting Characters Mid-Bosses Bosses Copy Abilities ''Main Article: Kirby's Adventure 3D/Ability Movesets Returning New Abilities Super Abilities Helpers Normal Piggyback Enemies Missions As progression is made, Mission Rooms are unlocked. Mission Rooms are hubs that consist of 8 doors. Each door requires a certain amount of Star Seals to open. When a door is opened, objectives are given and the player must meet thier conditions in a certain amount of time with the assistance of an ability. The ability cannot be removed until the mission ends, whether the player has completed it sucsessfully or not. Golden Crystals appear within the mission and can be collected for extra points. Two Stars can be found and collected in each mission, collecting both Stars and beating the set score makes the ability used in the mission, appear in the Ability Room. There are 40 missions, one for each ability with the exception of one use and U.F.O abilities. Chocolate Chamber Items Levels More coming soon... Other Pages */Soundtrack/ */Mini-Games/ *DLC Downloadable Content Main Article: ''Kirby's Adventure 3D/DLC Character Pack '''Hoodee': Key Pack Vanilla Villa: A welcoming building with many odds and ends. Stages take place inside shops, outside of buildings, giant toy boxes and even in elevators. The last stages even take place at a vibrant festival! Fondue Falls: Pear Palace: Ability Pack Subgame Pack Special Pack Spray Paint: Effect Coats: Character Special: World Special: Item Special: Nintendo eShop Description Trivia Poll What do you think about Kirby's Adventure 3D? NEEDS to be featured when it's done Should at least get an SA This is awesome! Great Game! It's pretty cool. Ok I guess. Needs Work. Meh. Bad apple. Worst. Game. EVER!!!! What do you think the villain's name should be? Demanish Crystarush Crystarum Xisoref Gallery For the beta artwork see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Beta Gallery IronMamKA3D.png|Iron Mam Kirby'sAdventure3DFinalLogo.png|Beta Logo #4 Kirby'sHouseKA3D.png|Kirby's House DrippyKA3D.png|Drippy Kirby'sAdventure3DGrandLogo.png|Beta Logo #5 PoppyBrosSrKA3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. Kirby'sAdventure3DMostPossiblyFinalLogo.png|Final logo CloudKirby2KA3D.png|Cloud Kirby FlowerKirbyKA3D.png|Flower Kirby CupidKirbyKA3D.png|Cupid Kirby HammerKirbyKA3D.png|Hammer Kirby GordoKA3D.png|Gordo VoltSpark2.png|Beta Volt Spark Kirby BurningKirbyKA3D.png|Burning Kirby PlasmaWhispAndWaddleDoo.png|A Plasma Whisp and a Waddle Doo as seen in the group art VoltSparkNewKA3D.png|Volt Spark Kirby ThrowKirbyKA3D.png|Throw Kirby SmashKirbyKA3D.png|Smash Kirby PsychicKirby2KA3D.png|Psychic Kirby Mr.Frosty2KA3D.png|Mr. Frosty KA3DVillain.png|The main villain of the game. BatonKirby2KA3D.png|Baton Kirby DaroachKA3D.png|Daroach Hi-Jump2KA3D.png|Hi-Jump Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Fan Games